


Paradiso

by luukia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fairy Yuuri, M/M, warlock viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: Having spent countless years by himself, Viktor finally decided to bring a fresh breath into his mundane life.





	1. Chapter 1

The door creaked open, revealing the proudly standing The House's staff. He was a changeling, half-human, half-mythical. Although he had the face of a minotaur, Viktor could see the pleasant smirk on his furry face. The bells on his horn ringing as he bowed down to Viktor graciously. 

“Good afternoon Mr.Nikiforov. It's been precisely 11 days since your last visit. Did your last purchase not satisfy you?” 

Ignoring the question, Viktor huffed down on the leather coach,”Do you have something new for me?” 

The staff cocked his head to the side, his smile was visible even though he was trying to hold down his greed to minimum,” For you? Always. We had just received a beautiful specimen from Japan. I believe he will become a perfect addition to your growing collection.” 

“He? Malisk, you do know I never want to purchase any living being. Taking care of them is too much of a hassle and I don't have enough time as it is.” Viktor pouted irritatedly.

It was a lie though, Viktor had all the time in the world. He had long lost the spark in him, the fire of his soul had lost its brightness. The only thing left in him was time, which came hand in hand with immortality. 

The main reason why Viktor never purchased any living being from The House was because he suck at taking care of things. He was a forgetful one, a very, very forgetful one. Though he blamed it on his age but everyone else knew better. 

Including everyone in The House. 

“You don't need to worry Mr.Nikiforov. There's a reason why I said he is perfect for you. Now, would you please follow me so I can show him to you?” 

Albeit reluctant, Viktor followed Malisk into The House's backdoor, where they stored items that were too precious to be displayed on their front store. 

Shifts of magic could be sensed as a single door wooden door morphed into another one and one until it settled down as a door made of glass. Tint of pink could be seen through the blurred glasses door. 

Malisk dutifully opened the door for him,”After you, Mr.Nikiforov.” 

Behind a door, there was a single tree with pink leaves,no. Pink flowers. There was a single tree filled with falling pink flowers even though there was no wind to force the flowers down. Below that tree, a sleeping figure could be seen chained to the said tree. Viktor assumed that figure was the 'he’ that Malisk mentioned. Aside from the unknown creature and tree, the surrounding area was filled with pitch darkness. Viktor didn't bother to strain his eyes to see, he knew the area was filled with darkness because there was nothing there. This was one of space created by magic, no matter how long he walked into the darkness, he wouldn't be able to find anything but more darkness. 

Viktor approached the figure closer, the 'he’ had his eyes blindfolded in black leather with glowing sigils. 'His’ hand and feet was chained to the three, the chains was black with the same glowing sigils as 'his’ blindfold. The only thing that saved his modesty was a short white robe, the fabric was so pristine that it contrasted against 'his’ short black hair. The creature had long pointy ears with shards of black crystal forming at the tip. His skin was deathly pale but even through the blindfold, Viktor couldn't help but to bask in the strong pulls that he felt upon stepping a foot inside the room. It was as if 'he’ was calling out to him, to his soul even. 

“A preservation sigils and containment sigils. Is it so that ‘he’ won't age until someone purchased ‘him’?”

Young living creatures could fetch a higher price in the market because most people liked to train their purchase to suit their taste better. Young one had less resistance and was more adaptable hence why people preferred them. 

“No, Yuuri won't age no matter how long time passes. He's the same as you Mr.Nikiforov, his life is not connected with the passage of time but, his body is. We use the sigils to make sure he won't die out of starvation.” 

So his name is Yuuri. 

Upon closer inspection, Viktor noticed Yuuri was so skinny, hus bones poking through his pale skins. It was a strange thing because The House always took good care of their goods, after all damaged goods would tarnish The House's reputation and plummeted the goods’ price. 

“Yuuri was the one that came to us. The poor thing was starving, having nothing to feed. He hoped The House would be able to find him his food which we obliged in return of gold received from selling him. Which is why, I brought you to Yuuri, Mr.Nikiforov.” 

“Why me? It doesn't make sense. Unless he needs air to feed, I don't see any reason why I would be able to feed him.” Viktor asked. He remembered he once forgot to water the flowers that a sweet young elf gifted to him. The flowers of course wilted, joining piles of corpse of Viktor's attempt at taking care of living things. The elf cried when she realized her flower had withered, Viktor couldn't do anything but to apologize. 

“You see, Yuuri is a fairy Mr.Nikiforov.” Malisk crouched down and lifted Yuuri's robes, revealing thin pair of translucent black wings on Yuuri's back. His rib bones was frighteningly sharp against his pale skin. But, what piqued Viktor's interest was the color of Yuuri's wings. Fairy feed on elemental magical energy. The element that they need to feed on determined by the color of their wings. (Or maybe the color of their wings was determined by the element that they need to feed instead? No one knew for sure.) 

Most fairies had white wings, so that meant they need to feed on light magic which was easy to obtain because light magic was literally everywhere. The light magic represents life, the flowing comfort of the souls that was abundant everywhere. They didn't need solid food but they enjoyed drinking on sweetwater, whether it was juice or honeyed rum. The other thing they needs was nature. Fairies were born in the forest, by the forest, through the forest. They didn't have any parents like most living creatures did. 

Their parent was the earth itself. So they need to be in close proximity with nature, to preserve both their life and sanity. The House probably chained Yuuri to the tree in hoping to preserve his feeble life by having nature close to him. Though, judging from how thin Yuuri was, being with nature was not enough to sustain him. 

Yuuri here, was peculiar. Never in his long life Viktor ever heard a fairy with black wings. If he had black wings it means he need dark magic to feed on. Which was bizarre since dark magic unlike any other elemental magic. You couldn't obtain dark magic, dark magic was born inside you. It was both a gift and a curse since dark magic was so fickle and sensitive, most people born with dark magic died because of the unstable magic within them. And most dark fairy dead shortly after they were born because they couldn't find anything to feed on. 

Most people, except Viktor Nikiforov. 

The Dark Warlock. 

“So you want me to buy Yuuri and feed him with my magic? That's understandable but I don't see any merit in buying him. For all I know he might be dead by tomorrow.” Viktor scoffed. 

“Oh but I have keen eyes, Mr.Nikiforov. I can see that your souls was already entwined with this poor Yuuri. Even though you haven't touched him, Yuuri was already feeding on your magic since you came into the room. It feels pleasant, right? Fairies are such a daring creature, they have the innocence of the flower but the wickedness of succubus. In return of feeding on your magic, Yuuri here already caressed your soul with himself, pulling you to him, in hope to gain your favor.” 

Malisk crouched down and he was about to remove Yuuri's blindfold when a deep growl could be heard. Viktor glanced around the room but he didn't see anyone else but them. 

Was the growl coming..from him?

“Oh? Possessive already? Pardon me Sir, but I may need to touch Yuuri to remove his blindfold. The sigils could only be removed by The House's staff after all.”

Trying his best to hold on another growl from escaping him, Viktor watched in pure awe as the obstructed blindfold was removed. As if a switch had been flipped, Yuuri opened his eyes in slow motion, revealing the most mesmerizing pair of brown orbs that Viktor ever see. 

It was as if time had stopped, in seconds after Yuuri woke up, he immediately locked his eyes with Yuuri, his breath hitched as the pull increased tenfold. Truth to be told, Yuuri was not what most fairies deemed as beautiful, his skin was sticking to his bones, eyes ragged with exhaustion, hair looked tousled and rough but for Viktor, Yuuri was perfect. Even when Yuuri's body was devoid of any life, his eyes was brimming with life, the will to live, to feed, to get what the fairy wanted and Viktor was willing to give it to him. 

Maybe it was the pull? But Viktor was a highly skilled warlock, the lure wouldn't affect him so much given his magical power was superior to Yuuri. Except.. Maybe his loneliness had let himself being pulled into the fairy's seduction. Yuuri feed on his magical energy, something that Viktor had plenty off and willing to share. Viktor wouldn’t have to worry that Yuuri might die because of his forgetfulness or worry about Yuuri leaving him since the chance to find another dark magician was slim at best. 

Maybe the long years in solitude will finally came to an end? 

Without thinking much, even when his rational side was screaming at him how bad idea this was, Viktor crouched down and wrapped his hand around Yuuri's fragile body, careful not to jolt him too much given the fairy's current state. He picked Yuuri up and kissed the fairy's exposed forehead. 

Right in that moment, Viktor felt his soul entwined with Yuuri, fused together as one. He didn't know much if it was a normal thing or maybe it was the dark fairy's unique trait, to twirl soul together. But Viktor didn't care, he never deemed his own life as something worthy anyway so why not devoted it to a hungry fairy? The poor thing had more passion to live more than Viktor ever had in the past hundred years. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor called out the fairy, expecting to hear some sort of response so he could hear Yuuri's voice for the first time but Yuuri in return only smiled slightly before he closed his eyes once again.

Panic rose from the depth of his heart, he had just finally had Yuuri in his arms, had just finally saw the brown orbs gazing at him, feeling the soft locks of Yuuri’s hair in his hand. He didn’t want to let Yuuri go just yet, not when Yuuri might be the key to unlock door to happiness and comfort in his life. 

“Don’t be afraid Mr.Nikiforov. Yuuri is still alive and well, his body is trying to preserve the little energy he has by putting him into slumber. After enough exposure from your magic, I’m sure the little fairy will be able to start spread his beautiful wings once again. Now, shall I escort you out so we can discuss about Yuuri’s arrangement?” 

~*~

With Yuuri securely sleeping in his arms, Viktor went outside The House with a bowing Malisk behind him. Malisk already told him the necessity of fairies, including how to feed properly Yuuri so the fairy wouldn’t get sick from the sudden influx of energy. Viktor didn’t even bother to mask his inexperienced and dutifully wrote every single detail on his notebook. 

For started, Viktor would need to find somewhere with a lot of tree, old trees preferably and slowly pumped his magic into Yuuri until his body was stable enough to wake up. Leaving Yuuri’s side during the crucial moment would be dangerous so Viktor need to stay by Yuuri’s side 24/7. No one knew how long it will take for Yuuri to wake up, given the fairy had been starving since the day he had born but that was fine, Viktor wouldn’t mind waiting for years to have Yuuri’s gaze fixed on him once again. 

He had been waiting for forever, a few years or a hundred years wouldn’t matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Viktor's journal or maybe diary? As he tend to sleeping Yuuri.

Day 1

To anyone that lucky enough to stumble upon this book, I wish my journal could be useful for your study. Yuuri is the dark fairy that I bought from The House. Since there’s not much we know about dark fairy, I think my journal could become a precious study material for future generation (that is you!). 

Name : Yuuri   
Age : The House didn’t know Yuuri’s age, they believe he must be less than 1 year old since that’s the average time the fairies can live without any magical energy to feed on.   
Gender : male  
Weight : 38 kg (Although fairies in general are very thin, Yuuri is very underweight.)  
Height : 173cm   
Species : dark fairy  
Wing’s color : midnight blue with slight glitter sparkle and crust of dark scale on the roots (His wing’s color is incredibly beautiful!)   
Wing’s length : 150cm (His wing is shaped like dragonfly’s wing.)  
Hair color : black   
Eyes color : brown (I’ve only seen it once when we first met. I hope I can see his eyes again.) 

I will update Yuuri’s information if there’s any changes in the future. For now, as per The House’s suggestion I’ve created a hole inside an old ash tree behind my manor and laid Yuuri there. The cushion for Yuuri’s bedding was made from 100 year old spider web silk that I made myself, infusing it with my magical energy in each thread. I’ve dressed Yuuri in my old clothes to replace the filthy robe that The House gave him. 

Since Yuuri has to be in close proximity with me at all times, I’ve moved my workshop into my backyard as well. To guard Yuuri from the weather (and possible trespasser), I’ve put charms surrounding the perimeter to divide this place from the ‘real’ world. We were still in earth but at the same time we were not in earth. The spell to finish the charm was quite complex, I was glad I didn’t screw up or we might’ve landed into another unknown realm. Now, the change of weather or season won’t accept us much, time still flowed normally because I didn’t want to mess with Yuuri’s condition. 

From what I’ve read, fairies didn’t need to do anything special to obtain magical energy since usually magical energy was everywhere. In the air, in the sunshine, in the water, everywhere. But, Yuuri was a special case. Since I was the only source of magic for Yuuri, I had to be near him at all times so he could feed on me. The House’s staff also said skin to skin touches was a good medium to transfer magical energy. 

I wonder if I were to engage in sexual activities with Yuuri, he would be able to get more magical energy? After all, more magical energy could be produced when we were having strong emotions. Getting mad at Yuuri was not an option, I could never get mad at him. Being in love with him will takes more time, although I cared about Yuuri deeply, my feelings hadn’t reach ‘love’ just yet. Being attracted to his body though? It was easy enough. I’d gladly unravel his body and bring him utmost pleasure if he let me. Though I need to wait until his health improves first. 

For fairies, the more skin to skin contact they get, the more magical energy they acquired which is why ever since I’ve finished my set up, I’ve been trying to get Yuuri used to my touch. I can’t immediately had sex with him since his body might reject me if there’s sudden influx of magical energy so I’ve decided to start using small touches on the cheeks or hair. 

The feeling of my magical energy being absorbed by Yuuri was pleasing. Even as I write my journal right now, I can feel Yuuri is feeding on my magical energy. If I have to describe it, it feels like you’re being submerged in warm water and being caressed with gentle fingers at the same time. I’ve never shared my energy before so this new sensation is exhilarating for me. 

I’m not sure how many times or how long do I need to touch Yuuri per day, The House’s staff didn’t know that either. For now, I’ve decided to touch him for 30 minutes every 5 hours or so a day. I’ve send a letter to Yakov, my old mentor in hope he might have any information regarding fairies eating habit. 

Day 2

Yakov came like a storm, quite literally. He believed I lacked the ability to take care of Yuuri because as I quote “You have the attention span of a toddler!”

How rude. 

Of course Yakov not only yelled profanities at me, he also gave me nightshades seeds which he believed will be beneficial for Yuuri’s health. The House only had one cherry tree for Yuuri so I thought one tree should be enough. Turned out it was not, I need to thank Yakov for his not so gentle nudges. 

Yakov also told me that fairies in general feeds all the time but he said for Yuuri 30 minutes touches every 5 hours should be enough until he gained enough weight to accommodate my magic energy. My dark magic was thicker than other people so small quantities of my magic can supply good amount of nutrition for Yuuri. 

Day 5

Not long after Yakov came, Lilia also decided to visit me. She told me that she had another fairy in her care. The fairy had similar name with Yuuri, she wished to introduce them together one day. I told her I will consider it since I don’t know Yuuri’s state of mind when he woke up yet. 

Lilia said that despite fairy’s diet consisted of magical energy, they also liked to eat fruits and other sweet things (I knew about this one already). Though Lilia couldn’t be sure the same could be applied to Yuuri since Yuri (the fairy under Lilia’s care) was a light fairy. Lilia also said I could continue to keep feeding him periodically like this for at least 1 month. 

According to Lilia, Yuuri should be around 8 months old. A very young fairy indeed. Surprisingly enough, even Lilia didn’t know whether fairies could die of old age or not. Most fairies she knew liked to disappear and then returned years later, some with same appearance as before, some in completely different appearance. In short, fairies were a fickle creature but she assured me that Yuuri wouldn’t disappear from me so suddenly. Although they were a fickle creature, they were also very loyal and affectionate. As long as the object of their interest were still there, they would stay.

I wanted to ask whether I could had sexual intercourse with Yuuri but I held myself back, I was afraid Lilia might took Yuuri away from me if I said that.

She gave Yuuri a thick looking blue blanket because she was afraid Yuuri might get cold. I told her that we were already in my own realm so the weather shouldn’t bother us much. She glanced at me. I shut my mouth. She added another blanket for Yuuri. 

Day 10 

There was an improvement in Yuuri’s weight! 

Previous weight : 38kg  
Current weight : 40kg

The shimmer of his wings increased, I think it has to do with the improvement of his health. 

The nightshade flowers that I planted around the ash tree had started to grow. Strangely enough the bud varied between blue, black and purple. I think it had to do with my own dark magic, or maybe it was Yuuri’s doing? More research was needed for this. I want to try to plant the nightshade in place further from Yuuri but I was afraid if I let my eyes off him now, he might wither away. 

Day 33

A wandering sirin came to us. Sirin was an owl with the head of female human. She said she wanted to sing for Yuuri, to celebrate the first dark fairy that survived starvation. She didn’t seem to bear any malicious intention so I let her be while I tend to Yuuri. 

Day 47

Yuuri gained more weight! 

Previous weight : 43kg  
Current weight : 45kg

I’ve increased the frequencies of touches and shortened the time interval. 

Day 61

I made a mistake. 

I poured too much magic into Yuuri and now his health had deteriorated. He coughed dark liquid from his body which I presumed as the excess dark magic from me. Not only that, dark, thick liquid started to ooze from every hole in Yuuri’s body. His nose, his eyes, his ears, everywhere. He was writhing in pain, black nails clawing at his chest. 

In my panic, I asked Lilia to urgently came to me which she readily complied. She was my only relatives that knew about fairies the most. Lilia poured light magic into Yuuri to neutralize the excess dark magic. Afterwards, Yuuri’s breathing stabilized, he wasn’t coughing anymore and he seemed to be peacefully asleep. 

Lilia scolded me for hours but at the end she smiled and said that it was the first time I ever looked so distraught like this so she let me slide in one piece. 

I swore to myself to not get over excited and always be careful with Yuuri. As I swiped Yuuri’s body with towels, I could feel tears started to flow from my eyes. 

How long has it been since I last cried? I couldn’t remember.

Day 65

The scratch wound on Yuuri’s body had healed perfectly, there was no scars left thankfully. The salve I received from that shady mermaid years ago proved to be useful after all. I should remember to buy more salve if I came across her once again. Or maybe her descendant, I couldn’t remember when did I last met her. 

Day 69 

Lilia and Yakov came together to check on Yuuri. Yakov gave me another flowers seed. It was a bloodroot seeds, I guess the white flowers would look good against nightshade’s dark hue. 

Lilia looked pleased to see Yuuri’s condition had improved, I was being careful not to over feed him again and he had gained another weight. 

Current weight : 46kg.

Day 87

The tree had turned black. From the leaves, the roots and the trunk as well. Maybe it was because the exposure of my magic or maybe it was because of Yuuri’s influence? 

Day 92 

While I was changing Yuuri’s clothes, I realized the scales on the roots of his wings has increased. I forgot that I should’ve counted the scales!

Scales on Yuuri’s wing : 24 scales. 

Day 100

Today was the 100th day! There was nothing much changing in Yuuri’s general appearance. He had gained weight although he was still underweight. 

Current weight : 50kg 

The bones were not poking anymore, the skin looked healthier now. Maybe I should let more sun shining through Yuuri? 

Day 120 

Today Yuuri was officially 1 year old! I didn’t know his exact birthday date but I took it upon myself to appoint this day as his new birthday. At least until he was well enough to tell me his real birthday. 

I made a matching rings for me and Yuuri, infusing my own blood into it. The dark red color looked good on Yuuri skin. But I think every color looks good on Yuuri skin though. I added a lot of enchantment on the ring but I won’t write it in this journal. 

Current weight : 51kg

There was not much changes in Yuuri’s weight.

Day 139

My dear friend, Christophe came to visit me. He was an incubus with flirtatious nature and had exceedingly high amount of libido (like any other incubus). Unfortunately, he came to me just right when I was wiping Yuuri. He stared at Yuuri’s naked figure and grew an erection. I was this close to maim him. 

He desperately said it was an honest biological reaction and there was no way he could stop it. It was in his nature he said. I replied that I wanted to make him choke on his own pointed tail which proved to be the wrong things to say because his erection grew larger. 

Sometimes I wonder why am I still friend with this darned incubus. 

Day 168

This time, a selkie came to us. I had never this much people frequenting me before, was it because of Yuuri? The selkie gave Yuuri her old coat. I was happy that Yuuri received this much love.

Day 192

Yuuri was looking healthier now. I kept saying that in this journal but it was the truth. Not only he gained more weight but he was getting more responsive to my touches as well. He would lean his head to my hand as I caressed him and sometimes if I was lucky enough he would hummed contently in sleep. 

Current weight : 60kg 

The flowers had started to grow wildly, so I grinded the flowers into medicine and sold it. 

Day 238

I just realized I had gotten possessive over Yuuri. I mean, more possessive. I kept looking at this particular vine that had managed to reach its way into Yuuri’s body, curling around Yuuri’s toes. 

I was fine if it was Lilia or Yakov touching Yuuri though, maybe it because those two were like a parent to me? 

I know I was being unreasonable but I hope Yuuri won’t ever leave me. What if he found someone else with dark magic attribute? I know I’m not the only with dark attribute in this world. 

Or..

Maybe I could make it so I become the only one?

Day 295

Yuuri opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote any multichapters fanfic. I hope you guys will enjoy this.


End file.
